


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, also dean wuvs hugs pass it on, dadstiel, he is my nougat son even tho he's no longer an innocent bean, i am not at all sorry for any jack feels you get, i guess?, it's an emotional hurt, team three dads, teenage-toddler nephilim angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: Winchester Family Time is something Jack thinks he doesn't deserve.---In which Jack gets a Sitcom Dad Talk twice
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, mentioned Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Winchester Wednesdays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dotfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/gifts).



> this is for my friend dot's birthday! it's belated BUT HERE IT IS
> 
> it came from two prompts that i wrote:
> 
> "jack: *nervously kicks a rock with a shoe* dean hates me again doesnt he?"
> 
> and:  
> "dot’s bday fic contains tfw 2.0 game night, jack choosing to look for cases instead, cas coming to get him for game night, cue:  
> 'i need to make sure dean knows im trying to be good. even tho he probably hates me again'"
> 
> (i shall also be posting this wednesday so it's being labeled as WW)
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF THE GOODEST AND BESTEST TFW FANS I KNOW I LOVE YOU MUCHLY
> 
> edit: oh hey i forgot to mention my awesome beta readers NEAT GOOD JOB ME
> 
> anyway, THANK YOU NICKELKEEP AND HIKARI FOR READING THIS OVER FOR ME I ALSO LOVE YALL MUCHLY

_ “The only thing evil can’t stand is forgiveness.”-- Fred Rogers _

***

Game night in the bunker was happening. Dean had insisted. Something about having earned some family downtime.

But instead of joining the older men in the map room where they were currently setting up board games and food, Jack was in the library, searching through RSS feeds and Google alerts Sam had helped him set up before… Before.

Yes, Jack was looking for a case. He wanted -- no, that wasn’t quite right -- he  _ needed _ to help people. He needed to do good. To be good. And if that meant not having fun, well. It was a small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things.

In the middle of him intently scanning a forum post about a girl’s friend acting “weird”, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Jack paused his scrolling but kept his gaze forward on the screen. He knew that grip anywhere. “Humans have a strange understanding of possession,” he said, addressing Castiel’s presence. “What does vomiting have to do with demon possession?”

Jack turned and watched as Cas half-sat on the corner of the table next to him. His father’s smile seemed amused, but something sadder was there.

He was beginning to hate seeing that expression because it always made him feel-- He wasn’t quite sure what the emotion was, but it didn’t feel nice.

It also was the face that came right before an emotionally charged talk and, because of what he had seen binge-watching sitcoms on Netflix, it was becoming the face Jack secretly named Cas’s Dad Talk Face. 

He squared his jaw and turned back to his laptop. He was afraid this would happen. He had hoped that his fathers would ignore his absence, as was the Winchester way he had learned, but they apparently all became like sitcom dads while he was… away.

“What are you working on?” he heard Cas ask. 

Jack rolled his shoulders anxiously. “Nothing. Just looking for a case.”

A few moments of tense silence and then, “Jack--”

Having sensed that Cas was about to begin a heart-to-heart talk that Jack was not willing to have at the moment, he cut Cas off before he could even start that thought. “Oh hey, looks like there’s a possible fae abduction a few states over. We should--”

“Jack.” Cas started again, voice more stern than last time.

Jack closed the laptop with a defeated sigh and turned to face the angel. “Yes, Cas?” He tried to mask emotions but from the empathetic furrowing of Cas’s eyebrows, he could see he was unsuccessful. It made a knot form in his stomach.

Having a soul made everything feel worse.

“Talk to me.” Cas’s voice was stern enough so Jack knew it wasn’t a question, but gentle enough to know his aim was to help.

Jack considered the Winchester-standard lie of “I’m Fine” and opened his mouth to do just that, but it felt wrong to do so when his father was being so earnest. “I… I’m trying to help people.” He looked down at his hands, now resting folded, in his lap. “I’m trying to be good.” A moment later, larger hands covered his own. Cas was kneeling in front of him now, trying to offer comfort while urging Jack to continue.

“I need to do good, to save people. It's the least I can do considering the people I’ve-- I’ve killed. The hurt I caused Sam and Dean.”

“I know what that’s like, to want to serve a penance.” Jack looked Cas in the eyes finally, his own filled with interest in what Cas had to say for the first time since the angel walked into the library. “I know what it's like to have hurt innocents, to have hurt Sam and Dean, and to want to fix it with self-sacrificing actions.”

“I’m not--”

“You’re denying yourself companionship because you feel you haven’t done anything to deserve it yet.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Am I close?”

Jack’s cheeks flushed, feet fidgeted. He felt that uneasy knot in his stomach again at Cas knowing the problem to a tee. “But you don’t get it! Dean, he-- he hates me again. He has to.” his voice tapered into a whisper as his eyes went back to his lap.

“Jack,” When Jack’s gaze remained cast downward, Cas tried again. “Jack, look at me.” Young eyes met ancient ones. “Dean--”

“Is waiting for his husband and kid to get their asses in here for  _ family _ game night.” Jack and Cas turned their attention to the hunter that suddenly appeared.

Jack watched as Cas walked past Dean, stopping to briefly clasp their hands together on his way back to the map table. Dean looked at Jack finally, a small tense smile on his face as he crossed the room towards the young Nephilim. “You know by now I ain’t into talking.” Jack nodded. “And I ain’t gonna lie. I’m still pissed.”

“I understand.”

Dean held up a hand. “But that doesn’t mean that it's your job to… to appease me, or whatever. It definitely doesn’t mean I don’t, uh, care about you.” He flushed as he rubbed his neck. “‘Cause I do, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes welled up with tears as he heard words he hadn’t realized he had longed to hear from one of his dads. He leaped up, arms immediately wrapping around the hunter’s middle. A moment later, he felt arms envelop him. “I love you too, Dean.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the embrace. “Yeah, yeah. Now, how about we go kick some nerd ass?”

Jack beamed, practically bolting to where the rest of his family sat waiting for them. “Only if we get to play Mouse Trap again!”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
